vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Guran GT-R (Nissan GT-R)
The Nissan GT-R has been renamed to Guran GT-R due to copyright reasons. The Nissan GT-R is a 2-door 2+2 high-performance vehicle produced by Nissan unveiled in 2007. It is the successor to the Nissan Skyline GT-R although no longer part of the Skyline range itself, the name having been given over to the V35 Series and having since left its racing roots. Between 1969 and 1974, and again between 1989 and 2002, Nissan produced a high-performance version of its Skyline coupe called the Nissan Skyline GT-R. This car proved to be iconic for Nissan and achieved much fame and success on both road and track. The Nissan GT-R, now a standalone model no longer based on the Skyline, has a heritage in the Nissan Skyline GT-R. Similar to the later generations of the Skyline GT-R, the GT-R is four-wheel drive with a twin-turbo 6 cylinder engine and has the signature four round taillights. However, the GT-R is an entirely new model sharing little with its Skyline siblings and is a complete redesign from previous Skylines rather than an incremental evolution; the four-wheel-steering HICAS system has been removed and the former straight-6 RB26DETT engine has been replaced with a new V6 VR38DETT. Because of the GT-R's heritage, the chassis code for the all-new version has been called CBA-R35, or 'R35' for short (where CBA is the prefix for emission standard), carrying on the naming trend from previous Skyline GT-R generations. The GT-R has also retained its Skyline predecessor's nickname Godzilla, given to it by the Australian motoring publication Wheels in its July 1989 edition. Only two concept vehicles were displayed at motor shows prior to the unveiling of the production model. The first concept was shown at the Tokyo Motor Show in 2001, to preview what a 21st-century GT-R would look like. At the 2005 Tokyo Motor Show, Nissan unveiled a redesigned concept, the GT-R Proto, stating that the production GT-R would be 80–90% based on this concept. The specifications of this car are good considering the price of it, what is disappointing is the max speed and the handling. It is a great car for farming cash, it's cheap and it gives $4000 dollars per mile. Max Speed For a beginner's car, it has a really good top speed. You have some chances to beat others in Drag Races, however, they have to have lag or the have the same or a worse car than yours, for you to have a higher chance on winning in Drag Races. Acceleration The Guran GT-R has good acceleration for its max speed. This is what makes it possible to win in a Drag Race. Braking The GT-R has excellent brakes. In fact, the Guran GT-R has the same braking power as the Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3. Handling The handling is a bit disappointing in this car, it is only just considered average (0.4-0.6). This is not always a problem as it has an average top speed, in the Highway Race it is able to take turns very easily. With tuning of the car at one of the Auto Tuners (Auto Shop), you can increase the specifications by a decent amount. Max Speed You can greatly improve the max speed by upgrading the car to the maximum amount possible. For this, you get a 25.7% increase in max speed. Acceleration Even without tuning, the acceleration is already pretty good, however, using Pro Short Gears, you can decrease the time by 0.17, or 5.9%. Braking Like the Mclovin Sharpshooter GT3, you can increase the braking power by 0.05, not that significant but players will feel the difference even then. Handling Like with all the other cars, you do not see a visual increase in the specification panel, but in-game, you will feel a change when driving at high speeds. * The Nissan GT-R is featured is several racing games, especially Need for Speed: Proyeet, which has the GT-R on it's European box art.Category:Super Category:Nissan Category:Gas Powered Category:Gran-Turismo